


a future without you is one i'd reject

by Hellocloser



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plans For The Future, daichi is so in love...., i havent written anything for like 3 years so like, pls critique me, sometimes daichi worries too, uhhh idk this is just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellocloser/pseuds/Hellocloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thursdays hold a myriad of benefits in Daichi and Suga's world, including but not limited to kissing whenever they want, experimental dinner recipes and indulging in manufactured reality TV romance. If only Daichi could look away from Suga's face long enough to enjoy it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a future without you is one i'd reject

Thursday evenings are Daichi's favourite. There are a few reasons for this, number one being Suga's parents schedules running later into the day, so Daichi can stay for far longer than normal and they don't even have to pretend to study. Sometimes, if he's lucky, Suga will cook dinner for the two of them, standing in front of the stove with his mother’s apron tied tight around his hips. It warms his heart to think that maybe this will be a regular occurrence in the future, in their own little home with Suga's very own apron and a dog or two at their feet. The thought makes his head swim. It seems so far off, but then he remembers that he and Suga are in their third year, nearly graduated, and expected to head off to college in a matter of months. At this moment, however, Daichi is perfectly content to watch Suga hum a tune under his breath as he stirs the boiling pot, rather than think about school. 

"You're supposed to be finishing that essay, Dai." 

He'd been caught. Curse Suga's motherly instincts. He turns his head back towards the papers scattered across the table, a half finished introduction scribbled on one page, erased and rewritten a dozen times over. While he'd become more easily distracted since meeting Suga (and more so since their relationship had transcended friendship and settled into this secret sort of lovers sort of best friends thing) he can't exactly say his grades had suffered. Suga was excellent at keeping him on track, even going so far as to deny kisses until the completion of an assignment if required. Daichi did his best to avoid that, although the concentration he'd then put into his work often created the same outcome. With a heavy, dramatic sigh, he picks his pencil back up, tapping it against the page a few times. It's yet another reason he hopes Suga will stay by his side when they reach the next stage of their lives. Suga truly keeps him grounded. His rock, his Vice, he who sets him up in more ways than just volleyball. He tries not to smile at his own little joke. Stupid.

"Suga?"

"Mm?" Suga replies, none the wiser to Daichi's inner monologue, cracking more pepper into their dinner. 

"How do you feel about Tokyo? With me?"

This isn't the first time he'd asked this, but Suga has never had a solid answer. It was always 'I want to, Dai, really, but we just don't know'. He was right, of course. They were too young to make big decisions like that, and although Suga would likely never admit it, his biggest worry was not wanting to jinx anything. He happened to be superstitious, thank you very much, and he was afraid that if he dove in too deep Daichi would change his mind or his parents would uproot the whole family and move them across the globe or something ridiculous like that which would stop their plans from ever coming to fruition. 

"You know how I feel, Daichi." A fond smile warms his face. "Be patient, okay?"

Daichi lets out another sigh, turning back to his homework. He'd ask again next week. 

The second is the release of a new episode of the bachelor, every week, at 7:00 sharp. This isn't because of Daichi's interests, oh no, but rather Suga's inexplicable excitement towards anything to do with the franchise. Daichi doesn't really get it, but if it makes his boyfriend (boyfriend? boyfriend) happy, he'd sit through a shark gnawing off his legs just to see him smile. Something about the way his face lights up, he supposes. Although that could just be the reflection of the tv. Suga's head placed in his lap is warm and welcome, and Daichi absentmindedly drags his fingers through his soft, fine hair, carefully combing out the snags as he goes. He subconsciously tunes out the show, instead listening to the steady rise and fall of Suga's chest, the rustling of the hair slipping through his fingers, and the teeny little hums Suga makes as he reacts to the show, none the wiser to Daichi's heart fluttering in his chest when he chuckles, the sound sweet and lilting, but still slightly gravelly. Daichi wants to record the sound and set it as his alarm, his ringtone, loop it into a song and listen to it over and over again. He wants a tattoo of the sound byte. He swallows, hands a little clammy, staring down at the shadow Suga's eyelashes cast on his cheeks, and lifts their entwined hands to his lips to kiss Suga's knuckles. Suga settles deeper into his lap in response, letting out a more deliberate hum of content. 

The third reason, as demonstrated here, is probably the best of them all. On Thursdays, Suga's sister is also out late. Something about dance lessons. He likes her well enough, it's not a personal thing, but it means on Thursdays he has Suga all. To. Him. Self. It means they don't have to hide kisses around corners or check their surroundings before linking fingers and if Suga's face gets a little /too/ comfortable in Daichi's lap, well, no one is around to complain. They get to pretend to be a normal couple, the two of them, and it's a few hours of bliss Daichi looks forward to all week. With their volleyball family of 12 their time alone is far and fleeting, but if you asked, neither would have it any other way. Most of the time. Probably. He vaguely registers Suga's mouth moving, his eyes flicking to Daichi's own, but it isn't until Suga reaches up to squeeze his nose that he realizes he was saying something to him. 

"Sorry, what was that?" Daichi asks, the high points of his cheeks flushing, knowing Suga had caught him silently doting on his partner once again. He raises an eyebrow, eyes glinting. "I said, we better budget for cable out there in Tokyo or I may very well go mad,"

Daichi is speechless for a moment, mouth making a little 'o' before he finds his words. "In Tokyo? You mean..... Sug," He pushes Suga up into his chest with the knees he'd been resting on, strong arms wrapped tight around him. "You really mean that?" 

"Yeah. I do." Suga's words are muffled against Daichi's chest, but he could feel his smile pressed through his thin shirt. "I should've waited until my show was over. Now I'll miss the whole ending," 

There's no real bite in his words, though, just a quiet fondness as the rest of their night dissolves into grandiose plans just short of Daichi actually setting up apartment tours for the two of them to attend, not yet thinking of how to tell their parents, and all is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi thank you for reading! This is my first work posted on my AO3 and in like three years rip,,,,, I'd really appreciate any comments or kudos and I hope you liked this!! mwah


End file.
